1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to 1-(pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl)-3-(pyrrol-2-ylmethylidene)-2-indolinone derivatives that modulate the activity of protein kinases (“PKs”). Pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds, methods of treating diseases related to abnormal PK activity utilizing pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds and methods of preparing them are also disclosed.
2. State of the Art
Protein kinases (“PKs”) are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of hydroxy groups on tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins. PKs can be conveniently broken down into two classes, the protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) and the serine-threonine kinases (STKs). One of the prime aspects of PTK activity is their involvement with growth factor receptors. Growth factor receptors are cell-surface proteins. When bound by a growth factor ligand, growth factor receptors are converted to an active form which interacts with proteins on the inner surface of a cell membrane. This leads to phosphorylation on tyrosine residues of the receptor and other proteins and to the formation inside the cell of complexes with a variety of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that, in turn, effect numerous cellular responses such as cell division (proliferation), cell differentiation, cell growth, expression of metabolic effects to the extracellular microenvironment, etc (See., Schlessinger and Ullrich (1992) Neuron 9:303–391).
Growth factor receptors with PTK activity are known as receptor tyrosine kinases (“RTKs”). They comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. At present, at least nineteen (19) distinct subfamilies of RTKs have been identified. An example of these is the subfamily designated the “HER” RTKs, which include EGFR (epithelial growth factor receptor), HER2, HER3 and HER4.
Another RTK subfamily consists of insulin receptor (IR), insulin-like growth factor I receptor (IGF-1R) and insulin receptor related receptor (IRR). IR and IGF-1R interact with insulin, IGF-I and IGF-II to form a heterotetramer of two entirely extracellular glycosylated α subunits and two β subunits which cross the cell membrane and which contain the tyrosine kinase domain.
A third RTK subfamily is referred to as the platelet derived growth factor receptor (“PDGFR”) group, which includes PDGFRα, PDGFRβ, CSFIR, c-kit and c-fms. Another group is the fetus liver kinase (“flk”) receptor subfamily. This group is believed to be made of up of kinase insert domain-receptor fetal liver kinase-1 (KDR/FLK-1), flk-1R, flk-4 and fms-like tyrosine kinase 1 (flt-1).
A further member of the tyrosine kinase growth factor receptor family is the fibroblast growth factor (“FGF”) receptor subgroup. This group consists of four receptors, FGFR1–4, and seven ligands, FGF1–7. While not yet well defined, it appears that the receptors consist of a glycosylated extracellular domain containing a variable number of immunoglobin-like loops and an intracellular domain in which the tyrosine kinase sequence is interrupted by regions of unrelated amino acid sequences.
Still another member of the tyrosine kinase growth factor receptor family is the vascular endothelial growth factor (“VEGF”) receptor subgroup. VEGF is a dimeric glycoprotein similar to PDGF but has different biological functions and target cell specificity in vivo. In particular, VEGF is presently thought to play an essential role is vasculogenesis and angiogenesis.
A more complete listing of the known RTK subfamilies is described in Plowman et al, DN&P, 7(6):334–339 (1994) which is incorporated by reference, including any drawings, as if fully set forth herein.
In addition to the RTKs, there also exists a family of entirely intracellular PTKs called “non-receptor tyrosine kinases” or “cellular tyrosine kinases.” This latter designation, abbreviated “CTK,” will be used herein. CTKs do not contain extracellular and transmembrane domains. At present, over 24 CTKs in 11 subfamilies (Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes, Fps, Fak, Jak and Ack) have been identified. The Src subfamily appear so far to be the largest group of CTKs and includes Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. For a more detailed discussion of CTKs, see Bolen, Oncogene, 8:2025–2031 (1993), which is incorporated by reference, including any drawings, as if fully set forth herein.
The serine/threonine kinases, STKs, like the CTKs, are predominantly intracellular although there are a few receptor kinases of the STK type. STKs are the most common of the cytosolic kinases; i.e., kinases that perform their function in that part of the cytoplasm other than the cytoplasmic organelles and cytoskelton. The cytosol is the region within the cell where much of the cell's intermediary metabolic and biosynthetic activity occurs; e.g., it is in the cytosol that proteins are synthesized on ribosomes.
RTKs, CTKs and STKs have all been implicated in a host of pathogenic conditions including, significantly, cancer. Other pathogenic conditions which have been associated with PTKs include, without limitation, psoriasis, hepatic cirrhosis, diabetes, angiogenesis, restenosis, ocular diseases, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory disorders, immunological disorders such as autoimmune disease, cardiovascular disease such as atherosclerosis and a variety of renal disorders.
With regard to cancer, two of the major hypotheses advanced to explain the excessive cellular proliferation that drives tumor development relate to functions known to be PK regulated. That is, it has been suggested that malignant cell growth results from a breakdown in the mechanisms that control cell division and/or differentiation. It has been shown that the protein products of a number of proto-oncogenes are involved in the signal transduction pathways that regulate cell growth and differentiation. These protein products of proto-oncogenes include the extracellular growth factors, transmembrane growth factor PTK receptors (RTKs), cytoplasmic PTKs (CTKs) and cytosolic STKs, discussed above.
In view of the apparent link between PK-related cellular activities and wide variety of human disorders, it is no surprise that a great deal of effort is being expended in an attempt to identify ways to modulate PK activity. For example, attempts have been made to identify small molecules which act as PK inhibitors. For example, bis-monocylic, bicyclic and heterocyclic aryl compounds (PCT WO 92/20642), vinylene-azaindole derivatives (PCT WO 94/14808) and 1-cyclopropyl-4-pyridylquinolones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992) have been described as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Styryl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,999), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), quinazoline derivatives (EP Application No. 0 566 266 A1), selenaindoles and selenides (PCT WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (PCT WO 92/21660), and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (PCT WO 91/15495). Additionally, a family of novel pyrrole-substituted 2-indolinone compounds have been discovered which exhibit PK modulating ability and have a salutary effect against disorders related to abnormal PK activity (U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,783 and PCT Application Publication No. WO 99/61422). Administration of various species of pyrrole-substituted 2-indolinone compounds has been shown to be an effective therapeutic approach to cure many kinds of solid tumors. For example, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-ylmethylidene)-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one, a highly active selective inhibitor of the vascular endothelial growth factor receptor (Flk-1/KDR), inhibits tyrosine kinase catalysis, tumor vascularization, and growth of multiple tumor types (Fong et al. (1999) Cancer Res. 59:99–106). These compounds, however, have high lipophilicity and low solubility in water and most common vehicles at physiological pH limit their adminstration.
Accordingly, there is a need for PK inhibitors that do not exhibit such drawbacks. The present invention fulfills this and related needs.